prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hate Me Now (Theme Song)
Hate Me Now is a theme song used by Jessie Godderz. Theme Lyrics Escobar season has returned... Its been a long time been a long time comin' Its life or death for me now But you know, there's no turning back now. This is what makes me. This is what I am. Hear me, lets go Chorus: Puffy You can hate me now (QB) But I won't stop now (Real Niggas) Cause I can't stop now (Bravehearts) You can hate me now (C'mon) But I won't stop now You gonna hate me I'ma hate you too Cause I can't stop now Simple as that You can hate me now Die motherfucker die motherfucker die You can hate me nooow You don't give a fuck I don't give a fuck about anything that's about to go down Do it now, Do It now, weak, jealous motherfuckers, do it now Fuck y'all Verse 1: Don't hate me, hate the money I see, clothes that I buy Ice that I wear, clothes that I dry Close your eyes, picture me rollin, sixes, money foldin Bitches honeys that swollen the riches, nas get in ya most critically acclaimed Pulitzer prize winner best storyteller thug narrator my style's greater model dater, big threat to a lot of you haters commentators bring aside try watchin my paper almost a decade quite impressive most of the best N' the sss's for this rap shit that I stand for expanding more to the big screen bill gates dreams but it seems you'd rather see me in jail with state dreams want me off the scene fast but good things last like your favorite m.c. still makin' some mean cash first rapper to bring a platinum plaque back to the projects but you still wanna hate, be my guest I suggest money is power motherfucker I got millions of thugs on salary, bitch Do it now Chorus I won't stop can't stop you gon'hate me I hate you too you can hate me now you can hate me now Do it now, I told you do it now lets go Verse 2: You wanna hate me then hate me what can I do? but keep gettin money funny I was just like you I had to hustle hard never give up until I made it now y'all sayin that's a clever nigga nothing to play with hate on me, I blew but I'm the same ol G People warn me, when you're on top there's envy took my niggas out the hood but you doubt on us sayin' we left the hood but can't get it out of us My bad, should I step out my shoes give 'em to you? here's my car and my house you can live in that too criticize when I flow for the streets hate my dress code Gucci this, Fendi that what you expect hoe nickname esco took this game to its threshold best flow I bet the whole U.S. know try to make it like you the realest but who the illest? think we all know the answer to that cause niggas feel this right you think I'm gonna come this far and let you niggas stop me now? I hate you too Do it now Chorus I like this, I like the way this feels Verse 3: Its a thin line between paper and hate friends and snakes, nine millis and thirty-eights Hell or the pearly gates I was destined to come predicted, blame God, he blew breath in my lungs second to none, wicked turn wives to widows shoot through satin pillows, the desolate one took a little time to claim my spot jammin up the border to this game stop and I side with the Lord ride for the cause while driving, niggas shot out my doors plottin, I'm sure to catch me with they glocks to my jaw try stickin me up but I but I flipped on these ducks You tried Instead of me ambulances were picking them up That's what you get niggas fear what they don't understand hate what they can't conquer guess its just inferior man became a monster, atop of the world never fallin I'm as real as they come from day one, forever ballin c'mon hey y'all can't see a nigga like me, never in your life and that's what you can't understand Chorus (x2) (Do it now, do it now) (do it now, do it now) (c'mon) (Hate me now, hate me now) (C'mon niggas, c'mon niggas) (do it now, get the shit over with) (it ain't gonna ever stop niggas) External links * Lyric Wikia Category:Independent theme songs